Tournament Kamen Rider: The Rivals
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: A backstory fic for two of the characters I have submitted to the Tournament Kamen Rider fanfic.
1. Sasword and Zabee

-1Author's Note: Well, I've donated a couple of characters to DJ Diddy Dog KIVA FORM's Tournament Kamen Rider fanfic and he suggested that we write back stories for our characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and the Tournament Kamen Rider fanfic idea is Diddy Dog's idea, so no stealing. I own the two characters here though.

--

It was quite admirable. No matter how many times I beat my brother, or how far I knocked him, he kept coming back for more.

Our parents weren't very interested in us. They saw to it that we got the best education and got into the colleges, but beyond that and a small amount of money to start; we had to make our own way in the world.

I was smart. I won't bore you with all the technical details, but I took that small amount and made it grow. Michael did pretty well, I guess, but I still beat him… again.

Now, there's this tournament. Tournament Kamen Rider, I will beat him at this, too.

--

I know that Nicholas thinks he's better then me. For all appearances, he is. He got better grades, was captain of all the teams, and he's rich beyond most people's wildest dreams.

Well, I could have made plenty of money, too, but really who would want to hang out with a bunch of old rich people? No thanks, it's not for me. I'll stick with my lower class friends, thank you very much.

Anyway, back to my brother, a lot of people don't know, but I did beat him once. It was the middle of the night and we snuck into the gym and had a boxing match. It was tough, but I did it, I beat him. Now, I have another chance to and this time everyone will know about it.

--

"Well, I see you've already got your Rider system," Nicholas chuckled as he walked toward Michael.

Michael turned to face him. "And knowing you, you probably already have yours…"

Nicholas chuckled. "Of course."

He tossed down the bag that he had slung over his shoulder and unzipped it, pulling out a high-tech purple sword. Michael raised his left arm, showing the yellow brace strapped on his wrist.

A large yellow and black mechanical wasp descended out of the sky and circled around Michael several times before he reached out and snatched it out of the air, thrusting his arm out before retracting it and attaching the wasp to the brace. "Henshin!"

"HENSHIN!" a mechanical voice echoed.

A yellow honeycomb sort of pattern issued from the brace, moving up and covering Michael's arm, forming yellow and white armor. A green honeycomb shape was on the chest and his helmet's visor was also shaped like that.

"Flashy as ever, eh?" Nicholas asked, unimpressed.

A purple mechanical scorpion dug its way of the ground at Nicholas' feet and leapt into his free hand. Nicholas attached the scorpion to the hilt of the sword.

"HENSHIN!" the sword announced.

A purple insect wig pattern moved up from the sword's handle and up Nicholas' arm, forming a purple and black suit. Several Orange tubes were also present on the armor. His visor was a simple green vertical line.

"I've researched most of the rider's in this tournament," Nicholas said. "You're using the Zabee system."

"That's right," Michael replied. "What are you using?"

"Ill prepared as ever," Nicholas chuckled. "My designation is Sasword."

Nicholas raised his sword and Michael raised his fists. They were the only two humans in the area, a sheltered forest; a large cliff wall was to their right.

The two charged at each other. Nicholas swung his sword at Michael as soon as he was in range. Michael blocked with his left arm, the blade hitting the zector. Nicholas withdrew his sword and swung at Michael's right side. Michael raised his right arm and blocked, but this time sparks flew from the armor as the blade damaged it. Michael growled and swung his left armor into Michael's face, sending him stumbling back. Michael spin-kicked Nicholas in the head before he could recover. Nicholas was knocked unto his back; he quickly climbed back to his feet as his opponent leapt into the air and extended his leg for a kick.

"Cast off!" Nicholas quickly reached out and pulled his zector's tail back before slamming it back into position. Purple electricity was sent across his armor causing it to crack open.

"CAST OFF!"

The armor was sent flying off, slamming into Zabee in midair and sending him flying back. Sasword's armor was now much less bulky. His "eyes" were shaped like scorpion pincers and his cast-off armor was a darker color.

"CHANGE SCORPION!"

Zabee growled and pushed himself up. He flipped the wings on his zector forward, sending a yellow pulse of electricity through his armor and loosening it up. He rotated his zector around so that it was facing the opposite way. "Cast off!"

"CAST OFF!" The armor went flying off, revealing the yellow and black armor beneath. His helmet's lenses were just black circles resembling insect eyes.

"CHANGE WASP!"

Zabee raised his fist as Sasword raised his sword. The two were about to charge at each other again, but hesitated as they heard a low rumbling. They glanced around at the cliff side that served as part of their battleground. They glanced up to find several tons of rock falling toward them. The force of their two cast-offs had damaged the rock enough to set off an avalanche.

The two riders reached for their belts as the rockslide was almost on top of them.

"CLOCK UP!" two electronic voices announced and the rockslide slowed to a crawl.

The two charged each other and Sasword threw a kick at Zabee, hitting him in the chest and knocking him in a rock that was hanging suspended in midair. The sword-wielding rider charged and swung his sword, but Zabee leapt over him and landed on a large rock. Nicholas glanced back at him and stepped up onto another rock. The two stepped up the rocks, slashing, punching, and kicking at each other as they went.

"Rider slash!" Nicholas shouted, pulling the Sasword zector's tail free and slamming it back down again, sending a pulse of purple energy up to the scorpion tail on his helmet. The energy shot back down to the sword, which was instantly covered with dark purple venom.

"Rider sting!" Michael shouted, pressing a button on the Zabee zector and sending a pulse of energy up to his helmets antennae. The energy shot back down to the zector's stinger.

Nicholas swung his sword at Michael, who at the same time threw a punch. The two finishers collided and sent the two riders flying apart and out of the avalanche just as clock over occurred and the rocks resumed falling.

Michael grunted as he hit the ground. He pushed himself back to his feet and glanced over the large pile of earth and stone that separated him from his brother. Sasword was still standing though it looked like the rider sting had done some serous damage to him. Michael smirked under his helmet and stepped forward, but he collapsed in exhaustion and the Zabee zector detached from the brace, Michael's armor vanishing as it did.

"Ha, I win again," Sasword chuckled before turning away. He took several steps before he too collapsed and his zector released itself from the Sasword yaiba. Michael returned to human form as he fainted.


	2. Nega DenO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, or the Tournament Kamen Rider story, but I do own the characters that I donated to it… at least, I think I do.

--

Roy Otoya sighed as he reflected on the conversation that he had just had with his mother.

"I don't want you entering that tournament," she had said. "You're only seventeen!"

"I'm going to turn eighteen on the day that the tournament officially starts," Roy had replied, dejectedly.

_There probably won't even be any belts left by then anyway,_ Roy thought as he clicked on the link to his favorite chat room.

He grinned as he saw that KRGarren, one of his online friends, was on. He avoided looking at own screen name. When he had been signing up for the site, his mom had insisted on choosing his password and screen name. She was a little too overprotective.

"Hey, Safety1st," KRGarren typed.

Roy grimaced. His mom had said that the name was supposed to remind him to be careful. All it did was annoy him really.

"Hey, Garren," Roy typed back.

"What did your mom say?" Garren asked.

Roy leaned back in his chair. He reached for the keyboard to reply, only for another line of text to blink up on the screen.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah," Roy replied. "She wants to go to college and graduate and everything instead of entering the tournament this year. I think she's hoping that that will distract me long enough that I'll just forget to ever enter."

"Boy, I'm glad my mom isn't like that," Garren said.

"Guess I'll just have to wait," Roy typed.

"Or…"

"Or what?" Roy typed.

"You could just sign up anyway!" Garren typed.

"What?!" Roy exclaimed aloud and then typed back. "I can't do that! She'd kill me!"

"You should do what you want, man," Roy read. "No one has the right to run your life, not even your mom."

Roy tapped his fingers on the desk thoughtfully. He glanced at his closed door and sighed. He typed a quick goodbye to Garren and then glanced around, wandering how he could sneak out of the house without his mom noticing.

--

It was early morning; Roy had snuck out of the house in the middle of the night after grabbing a few things. He wondered if his mom had woken up and found him gone. She would probably call the police right away, more then likely assuming that he had been kidnapped. He knew that she probably wouldn't be able to believe that he had run away.

He spotted the registration building for the tournament up ahead and broke into a run. He skidded to a stop outside of the booth. "Hi, I'm here for the tournament."

The women in the booth glared down at him. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," he replied.

She looked at him in disbelief. Roy hated being short.

"I really am, or I will be in…," he checked his watch. "three hours and twenty-two minutes."

"Do you have any forms of identification?" she asked coldly.

Roy quickly dug them out of his backpack and the woman passed him a form to fill out. Once, he was finished with that, he passed it back to her. She quickly looked it over and then passed him a metal briefcase.

"Hey, don't I get to choose my belt?" he asked.

"That's the only one we have left," she replied indifferently.

Roy walked over and sat down at the one of the benches, snapping the briefcase open and frowning as he saw the belt inside. It didn't look very flashy. It was color white and black. The buckle had four different color buttons on the side, a red glass symbol in the middle. A rectangular object was also in the case. Roy pulled it out and examined it briefly before placing it back in the case and closing it.

He walked to the nearby and sat down on a bench, opening the case again and pulling out the instruction manual. He looked up at the sound of footsteps to see two creatures approaching him. One of them was an imagin which resembled a dragon, while the other appeared to be human, until his skin took on the color and pattern of a stain-glassed window, morphing into a mouse fangire.

Roy jumped up and pulled the belt out of the suitcase, sling it around his waist. He glanced down at the instruction manual, having not read the directions for actually henshining yet. The dragon imagin spat a stream of fire at him. Roy jumped out of the way, but flung up his hands, letting go of the instruction manual. The manual dropped right into the path of the flames and was scorched black.

"Oh, no," Roy whined, turning and grabbing the rectangular object out of the suitcase. He held the object up and stammered. "Henshin!"

The two monsters chuckled as nothing happened.

Roy glanced down at the belt and pressed the button at the very top. The belt beeped and played a short melody. The dragon imagin charged at him and Roy ducked under its arm, lowering and moving the hand that he held the rider pass in over the belt buckle as he did.

"Nega Form!" the belt announced.

"Henshin!" Roy shouted as the Plate form armor appeared on him, followed by armor which resembled that of Den-o's sword form. The armor attached and turned a shade of purple, green tribal markings appearing on it as a peach shaped visor slid over Roy's helmet and split in half to form eyes.

"All right!" Roy exclaimed before being slashed in the chest by the mouse fangire and then punched by the dragon imagin and being sent flying through the air.

Roy slammed into a tree and fell to the ground; he groaned and pushed himself up, facing his two opponents. "Boku sanjou!"

He grabbed the components of the Nega Dengasher and began assembling them. They reminded him of the puzzles that he liked to play with. He held up the Dengasher in gun mode and pointed it at the two monsters. He squeezed the trigger, firing a barrage of bullets at them.

The more armored dragon imagin charged at him, growling as the bullets hit it repeatedly. Nega Den-o ducked around it as it tried to slash at him. Roy removed the barrel from the gun and tossed it into the air, blocking a punch from the mouse fangire as he did and kicking it back, before removing the gun's handle and tossing that into the air. He separated the two pieces that he still had and then stacked them on top of each other, elbowing the dragon imagin as it tried to sneak up behind him. The handle fell back down and Roy caught it, attaching it to the bottom. He jumped into the air as the two monsters slashed at him. The two missed and instead hit each other. Nega Den-o flipped in the air, the last piece of the dengasher falling down and somehow landing and attaching to the rest of the weapon, forming the sword mode.

Nega Den-O spun around and slashed the sword across both of the creatures; he slashed them both one more time, before stepping forward and slashing at the imagin. He kicked the imagin, sending it stumbling back and then spun around and blocked a swing from the fangire's sword, before slashing at it and knocking the sword out of its hand. He heard a roar from the dragon imagin and jumped out of the way, a blast of fire shooting past him and hitting the mouse fangire.

Roy leapt and rider kicked the dragon imagin's chest, knocking it back. He grabbed his rider pass from off the back of the belt and swiped it over the set touch.

"Full Charge!"

"Boku no Hissatsu Waza! Version A!" Roy shouted, as an arc of energy shot up to the bottom of the sword, the blade glowing brightly. He charged at the dragon imagin and slashed at it, the sword went straight through the creature's thick hide.

The imagin groaned and stumbled back, before exploding.

The mouse fangire gasped and then turned to run away.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Roy shouted as he swiped the rider pass over the set touch again.

"Full Charge!"

"Boku no Hissatsu Waza! Version B!" Another arc of energy, entered the sword, the blade shot off, hovering into the air, a stream of electricity knocking it to the rest of the sword.

Roy swung the sword, the hovering blade following the movement and slamming into the fangire's back. He slashed at it twice more before the fangire stopped moving and lost all distinguishable features, becoming a stain glassed statue.

Nega Den-o unclipped his belt, his armor dissolving. Roy knelt down and picked up a stone, tossing it at the fangire. The glass figure shattered apart as the stone hit it.

--

So, that's how I became Kamen Rider Nega Den-o. I did call my mom eventually. She was all worried about me and wanted me to quit and come home, but I did my best to explain that I couldn't. I hope she's doing okay.

Anyway, I've seen some other guys that used Den-o buckles. I wonder how powerful they are…


	3. Garren

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the characters in here. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and the Tournament Kamen Rider fanfic belongs to DJDiddyDog.

-------------------------------------

"Be careful."

"I always am, mom," Toby sighed. He held up the Garren Buckle. Ever since he had gotten the rider system, he rarely parted with it.

He liked the Garren Buckle a lot. Most rider systems came complete, in that you had access to all of your forms and powers from the start, but the Garren system wasn't like that. If he wanted to get stronger he would have to defeat undead.

Toby glanced at the Rouze Absorber. The small black box would be useless unless he defeated some powerful undead. All in all, it would make for a very interesting adventure.

"Well, I should get going," Toby said, pushing his seat away from the table. He dropped his dish in the sink, hugged his mom, and then headed out the door.

The Red Rambass was parked behind the house. Toby admired the machine for several seconds before climbing onto it and starting the engine. He pulled his helmet on, waving at his mom, who was standing in the window.

He pulled the bike out of the driveway and then accelerated down the road.

Toby's mom smiled as her son vanished around a corner. "Your father would be proud of you."

----------------------------------------

Toby quickly left the small town behind. Red Rambass' speed was like nothing he had ever ridden before with the exception being some roller coasters. He wondered for a moment if he should risk such speeds, but there were no police on this stretch of road.

The road followed the coastline for a good distance. To Toby's left were grass-covered hills and to his left was a rock cliff that dropped to the sandy beach below and then the ocean.

Toby wished he could stop to admire the view, but he wanted to get to the first round as quickly as possible and besides he had seen this place plenty of times before.

There was a cave not too far away where he and his friends would go spelunking. He remembered the first time his father had taken him to that cave. He smiled at the memory.

A scream pierced the air. Toby gasped. The sound had come from a little ways up the road. He pushed the bike to its full speed and as he rounded the next corner, found the source of the commotion.

A black van had slammed into a large rock on the side of the road. The windshield was smashed to pieces. Toby was sure that he could make out an unmoving body in the passenger seat. The driver's door was ajar and the driver had managed to crawl out.

She was now lying motionless in the middle of the road; the creature that Toby was willing to bet was responsible for the whole thing, standing over top of her. The bat undead looked up and glared at Toby.

"You…" Toby growled angrily and then grabbed the Garren Buckle. He slid the Change Ace into the device and a stream of cards extended out of the side of the buckle, wrapping around Toby's waist to form the belt straps.

The bat undead leapt toward him, soaring through the air.

"Henshin!" Toby shouted pulling the panel on his belt that triggered the transformation.

_"Turn Up!"_ the belt announced in a computerized voice. A glowing blue screen shot from the belt stopping in front of Toby. The bat undead slammed into screen and screeched in pain as it was flung backwards.

Toby revved his bike's engine and charged through the screen, the Garren suit materializing on him as he did.

The bat undead leapt into air, avoiding being rammed by the Red Rambass. Toby pulled the Garren Rouzer from its holster and road after the flying undead. Toby squeezed the trigger of his weapon, sending bullets at the undead. Several of his shots hit their mark, sparks flying from the undead at the impacts.

The Undead turned and dived at Garren. It closed the distance quickly and Toby didn't have enough time to react. The bat grabbed him and yanked him off his bike. Toby gasped as he found the ground getting farther away. He placed the Garren Rouzer against the bat's chest and pulled the trigger. The monster screeched in pain and lost altitude.

Toby fired several more times, as the bat fell into a glide. Garren noted they were gliding toward the ocean. The bat changed course, looping back toward shore. Toby turned to find the rocky cliff face getting closer. The kamen rider slammed his gun against the bat's head. The bat screeched and released its grip. Toby screamed as he fell toward the ground.

He grunted as he landed on a large boulder. If it weren't for the rider suit the fall would have seriously injured him. As it was, he just had a few bruises. Garren climbed to his feet and looked up just in time to leap out of the way of the diving undead.

The leap carried him off the rock and to the sand below. Garren hit the ground prepared and rolled to his feet. He spun and pointed his gun at the sky. The bat undead was still hovering in the air, glaring down at him.

_Let's see just how fast you are,_ Toby thought spreading out the card holders on his rouzer. He grabbed one of the cards and slid it through the rouzer.

_"Bullet"_

Toby pointed the gun at the undead and pulled the trigger. The enhanced bullet connected with the bat's chest and the monster dropped to the ground. Toby quickly removed two more cards and slid them through the rouzer.

_"Drop"_

_"Fire"_

_"Burning Smash" _

The power of the rouzed cards poured into Garren's armor. He leapt into the air, twisting into a drop kick position. The bat undead stood up, only to be hit by Garren's flame covered feet.

The undead was knocked back by the blow and landed on its back. Its belt buckle cracked in half, revealing an eight inscribed there.

Toby grabbed the proper blank from his rouzer and tossed it at the undead. The undead's body glowed green as it was sucked into the card. Once the undead was completely sealed, the card flew back into Toby's waiting hand.

"You will never take another life," Toby said, glancing at the card's face and the undead sealed there.


End file.
